


Blue Lips

by RaptorHonks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Species Swap, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorHonks/pseuds/RaptorHonks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summoner has always hated Darkleer in some way, but soon his own body betrays him and shows him that Darkleer was never meant to be his kismesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuing RP on the pesterchum application Trollian between a friend(The Darkleer) and I(The Summoner). The other characters in here are Other friends of mine. Not everybody in the #Ancestors memo is mentioned or used because that would be too many characters. Things will be added and also taken away, if you don't like it well then suck it up. Also EVERYBODY IS A TROLL! ITS WHAT HAPPENED IN THE MEMO SO SUCK IT UP.

Summoner sighed and pressed his back further into the Psiioniic's couch, watching things unravel between his matesprit and Bro Strider. The taller of the two was lashing out violently again, bearing his fangs at everything that passed by including Summoner. The Psiioniic laid a hand onto his shoulder with a sigh.  
"Why do you continue on with him?" He muttered so that the hot blooded troll didn't turn to him and attack. Summoner just shrugged and watched on with a smile. "I don't know, maybe I just really pity him." Yeah that's why he puts up with this shit. Puts up with the Highblood constantly fighting and eating other trolls.  
"Its not like I can really help it, right?" He asked and looked to the mustard blood, who in turn turned to watch his own matesprit fight it out.

After a while of this constant yelling Summoner jumps to a stand wings spread to their full wingspan. "Okay you two knock it off." He growls out loudly strutting up to the Highblood and grabbing the giants hand. The other male troll looked down his eyes red with anger and grabbed Summoners arm with the other hand.

"Just because I pity you lowblood," He began and Summoner could tell his voice was fixing to switch. "DOESN'T MOTHERFUCKING MEAN YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND!" The Highblood ripped his hand out of Summoners grasp and throws him across the living room against the opposite wall. Summoner lands with a crunch and slides down said wall whimpering and holding his head.

"Highblood please do not do such rash things as throw your red quadrant about, I do still need to use that lowblood." Summoner can hear from the door his kismesis's snooty remark that makes the hair on the back of his neck stand.


End file.
